


the Life as a tribred

by Gayshipper666



Series: Teen wolf the legacies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipper666/pseuds/Gayshipper666
Summary: This is a diary of the daughter of Jackson and Ethan and how she grows up and explore her powers and makes friends with some familiar faces and some new faces.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Teen wolf the legacies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975726
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the diary here is a key of what things mean 
> 
> ()- sarcastic comment   
>  *- what people have said or conversation being Refrance

Thursday 17th June  
Time 8:35 pm  
Mood:shattered 

What a day I finished another year of boarding school. Sorry where are my manners. My name is Natasha Sofia Whittemore but you can call me Tasha. This is my diary and if you’re reading this happy reading but there’s some shit in here. Some traumatic, some graphic and very bloody, some gruesome and some happy moments if your lucky. You get the point. This diary is documenting about my life as a creature and about my friends I am going to make if my dad does decide to transfer me to another school. I live in London. A little a bit about me I have already told you my name. I am 16 years old. I told you I’m a creature but I didn’t specifically say what I was. I am tribrid. I am a beta werewolf and also a kanima but I am also a siren. At the moment I attend an all girls private prep school in England called ST. Trinians but the other school I might attend is all the way in California and it is called Beacon Hills high. Now the story of how I became a tribrid. My two dads wanted a child of their own so they found a scientist and a lab and a women who was willing to carry their baby (me) now to any normal person this sounds like a perfect plan oh no they were very very wrong. They got both their dna in the woman’s egg and the cell started to split. You see this is not where the problem is as the women got further into the pregnancy she finally revealed something to my fathers and this is where the problem is. She revealed that she was a land siren. So when she birthed me they all found out I was a tribrid. So now you know what type of creature I am. Now let me get on to my marvellous family. Now as stated above I got two dads their names are Jackson and Ethan. Jackson looks and acts like a total douche bag when you first meet home but when you get to know him or in another case he likes you he’s so kind and is very protective. I would know he so protective of me (help). He is a hybrid (kind of) he was bit by Derek Hale when he was a teenage (around my age) but his body so called rejected the bite so he became a kanima but then he turned good and was also then turned into a werewolf and he’s been half and half ever since (he explained the story so many times and I still don’t understand how he became what he is but I accept him). Now my other father Ethan used to be an alpha (used to be he’s not anymore) he was sent to kill derek Hale but when his alpha pack got destroyed he lost the ability to be an alpha and he became an omega wolf (basically my dad got demoted) Jackson is a beta (i don’t know if I mentioned that). For those of you who are new or just wanted to know about werewolves I will teach you one of the most important thing you will like to learn (IMPORTANT PAY ATTENTION !!!). If you become a werewolf you will need to know your place in the pack. In the pack ranking order your rank is your rank. You can’t change it unless you challenge it but I would personally only challenge it if your either brave enough, stupid enough or if something doesn’t feel right like my dad says always follow your gut instinct. (PLEASE Be Aware and Remember WEREWOLVES ARE ONLY MORTAL we die eventually). Now the rank order applies to any and ever pack you meet. Some will have human friends (Uncle Stiles) and other supernatural beings (Auntie Lydia). So the highest rank in the werewolves is the true alpha (Uncle Scott). A true alpha is an alpha that didn’t kill for his powers he earns them with compassion. Then we have the standard alpha also known as top dog not to be underestimated. Then we have the beta there what we called the middle child of the wolf world they can get away with anything because the alphas just don’t care because the betas are basically in charge of the omega who are basically the bitches of the werewolf realm. Now it’s 9:02pm I will right more in this diary when I can. 

Love Whittemore 😍.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday 22nd June  
Time:7:45pm   
Feeling:Annoyed 

Oh my god what is my dads thinking how stupid can they be or they just generally don’t want me around? I have just been told by my fathers that I will be joining Beacon Hills High school in the August. I am now going to be attending both schools. (Fun not) I am already doing a lot at my current school and on another note I have friends here and I just don’t see the point of attending a school which is exactly 5422 miles away (yes) I looked it up. I told you what school I attend but I didn’t tell you anything about my school life and trust me if you were me I don’t think you would want to leave either. So the year before last I got head girl of the school and I am head girl until I leave. I am also very popular like sharpay evens But without being a bitch. (Diva yes but not a bitch big difference). Before you judge me I am a very pretty rich girl but I am so down to Earth it’s unreal. I was brought up to be kind and fair and I have a lot of compassion. I also have a lot of hobbies. I can sing, I can dance and I also act but I really love medical studies and chemistry. I am popular but I am very academically smart. Going to a new school means new friends and I am worried about being accepted you see theirs a tiny weenie little problem ok more like a (Grande problem) you see the problem is (insert sigh here) I am in fact a lesbian and the other major (alarm bell ringing problem) is the fact I haven’t told my dad’s or even better then that I haven’t come out of the wardrobe. I’m so far in the wardrobe even Aslan knows I’m a lesbian. Hypothetically thinking if I did come out and my father’s didn’t accept they would then be classed as hypocrites right. You see I look up to my father’s they taught me everything I need to know about this world. Going back about moving school did I mention it is in a different country and in a whole new state and what if something happens to me and I feel sick it will be the first time I have ever got on a plane. My dads are just sorting everything out and I heard that other members of Scott’s pack who are the same age as me will be going and I feel like I’m part of some legacy. The other day I overheard a telephone conversation between my dad and Scott McCall. They were talking about me but stopped when I came in the room. I didn’t think much at first but now I have a billion questions just swirling around in my head. So before I leave to go to a different country I am going to sit down and talk to my dads about the worry and concerns I have with moving away and going to a different school and the fear of new friends and they can help me with any questions I might have I hope. The main anxiety and worry that I need to get off my chest before I leave to go to England is my sexuality. I want to be open and honest with my dads and we have one rule in this family no secrets but sometimes secrets are best kept quiet until till the time is right unless it’s a secret your friend tells you take it to the grave. Right I’m going to sign off here tonight as I want a nice warm bubble bath smelling of cotton candy and a scented candle and I’m going to go get in the bath and relax and try to switch off from my brain and everything else going on in my head. Diary I will let you know what my dads said and how they reacted when I tell them the truth. 

Love Whittemore 😍


	3. Chapter 3

Monday 5th July   
Time: 7:48pm   
Mood: relieved 

Oh my god these past thirteen days have been emotional to say the least. It all started when I got a phone call from the principal of St. Trinians saying that I can still attend St. Trinians but I will be doing six months at each school depending on how I feel at that time so I don’t have to say goodbye to my friends. So when I was panicking just less than two weeks ago. I sat my dad’s down and explained exactly how I felt and they understood and they helped me find a solution to my problems. My best friend Sam Williams came to visit me. She was so jealous of the fact I get to go to school in America and after and on weekends I get to relax in the sun. Sam was my best friend she knew what creature I was however she is just a plain old boring human however she is my rock. She asked me how I was feeling about going out there and I answered her questions as openly and honestly as I could but was still obviously hiding the fact I was really going to miss her. It was just a month away and I would be in California right now in the blazing heat unlike the weather in England where’s it raining 98% of the time. (Typical British weather it’s not always bad I actually like the rain.) Sam told me she’s going to come around in the next week or two to help me pack and too say goodbye because it takes us forever to say goodbye. According to my dad (Jackson) he always jokes that we are like an old married couple but I would be lost without her she is my saviour. She has seen my kanima side and my wolf side. She is the only friend to have seen me shift and to be honest she didn’t judge it for a second she was generally excited about me being a tribrid. I had to explain what I was and how I was what I am to her but she was so chill about it. Oh my days that wasn’t even why I’m writing this entry as I have stated above my mood is relived and I bet your thinking it’s about me going away. It is in some kind of way but that’s not the whole reason I did something that I am very very proud of. I sat Ethan and Jackson down at dinner and told them I have something I want and need to get off my chest. My dad’s just stared at me in utter confusion it made me chuckle inside. Their faces were the same faces I pull I’m in maths and I don’t understand the question. (I hate maths.) I waited for a few moments and then literally without hesitation and missing a beat I told them I was a lesbian and I have been for a long time. There were a few moments of awkward silence (and I swear I saw tumbleweed roll past me.) Jackson looked at Ethan dead in the eyes and started laughing and Ethan turned back to me and said *damn we thought you would never figure it out* and Jackson added to Ethan statement *we knew the whole time* I was shocked, pleased and overwhelmed they were just waiting for me to tell them and then my fathers told me they loved me no matter what and they will always support me. I honestly don’t know why I let my anxiety get the better of me. Tomorrow Ethan and Jackson are taking me shopping so I can get some new outfits and a new bikini and some new school supplies. I am really looking foward to tomorrow I have seen a really nice blue dress and some cloths but Jackson has given me permission to use one of his old lacrosse jerseys to turn it into a crop top. Yeah my dad used to play lacrosse at Beacon Hills High. Both Ethan and Jackson used to be students there (damn I must of forgotten to mention that) I am kinda excited to go now and see and meet the other legacies and maybe start a pack on our own. If there is going to be a new pack I’m probably a beta but I don’t know I will see who the other legacies are. 

Love Whittemore 😍


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday 6th July  
Time: 8:20pm  
Feeling: tired

Damn today has been really busy. First I woke up to the sound of Jackson’s voice shouting at me to get up and breakfast is nearly ready. I slowly decide to get up and slowly walk down stairs to my father (Ethan) cooking a delightful cooked breakfast. I love my dads cooked breakfast Ethan cooking is just amazing. While I started to tuck into my breakfast I got a text from my best friend saying that one of my dads had invited to come shopping with me and she will be around in 20 minutes. She always shops with me its has become a tradition. Yes I know I have two dads but she’s a girl and she can come in the changing room and help me out of whatever outfit I have on at the time. Ethan told me to get dressed as sam would be here soon. So I finished my breakfast. I love her but I am really going to miss her so much. What if the friends I make in Beacon Hills are two faced? (I hate two faced people) this morning I put on my black jumpsuit and my black high heels. I live in high heels I wear literally everyday and it’s just part of my fashion taste. I got dressed and Sam was waiting down stairs eating a piece of toast of the table she was always welcome in my house my father’s adored my best friend. We got in my dads car and headed to Knightsbridge which is where all the high-end market shops are. I shop in expensive shops. I brought a variety of outfits but I was really happy about is my blue and white bikini which I absolutely love. I also brought two new school bags which are one is Gucci and the other was Versace handbags. I love my designer handbags and I also brought school supplies and my fathers have told me I have two gifts waiting for me at Beacon Hills when I get there and settle in. Tonight is only going to be a short entry as I am knackered a lot of things have happened and the next’s three b weeks are going to be tough to say the least. I will write when I can I’m going to take a few days to relax and rest and to take time to gather my thoughts before I decide on packing and saying goodbye. Goodbye is the hardest part I know it for sure. I know I’m not leaving forever but it will be my first time away from home. To be honest with you diary I’m so stressed and scared I really don’t know how to feel. I feel like I just want to cry.

Love Whittemore 😭


End file.
